


You And Me And That's Enough

by kisae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actually tooth rotting fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Levi and Eren being dorks, Levi's a softy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisae/pseuds/kisae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren being cute dorks and love birds. Levi is secretly a softy and Eren enjoys it probably a bit more than he actually should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I should be writing my other fics but I had to give a little pause from all the angst, so here we are! Fluff, fluff, fluff~  
> And yep, I love it when Levi acts like a dork XD  
> Gosh, these two will be the death of me, this fandom, really- I can't X'D
> 
>  
> 
> This wasn't beta'd so please forgive the large amount of grammar errors T_T Hope you like it anyways!!  
> AND A HUGE THANKS FOR EVERYBODY WHO LEAVES KUDOS AND COMMENTS!! <3

“It’s just my personal opinion, but pain is the best tool for discipline,” Levi says emotionlessly, almost coldly as he lands yet another kick on Eren’s stomach, face blank as ever and eyes boring into the poor boy laying on the floor, who has his hands tied on the pole behind him, slipping in and out consciousness. “You don’t need to be educated by words, but by training. You’ve fallen low enough that you’re easy to kick around, anyway…” he adds nonchalantly, not even a hint of remorse in his voice. 

Erwin watches everything in silent surprise, as did every other person in the courtroom, but being the man he is, leader of the Scouting Legion, he keeps all of his emotions under perfect control. It’s wasn’t supposed to go like this. Eren wasn’t supposed to have said anything and Levi wasn’t supposed to jump into action. This was going everywhere but the planned rout and it caused Erwin’s heart to race and the gears in his brain to work at full speed. 

“Corporal Levi, s-stop!” a middle aged man known as Nile Dawk says in a failed attempt of not sounding nervous when he’s actually scared to death. The same man whose subordinate dared to point a gun at Eren before Levi interfered. The same who gave permission to just kill _Eren_.

Levi glares at him for a split of second.

“Why?”

“It’s dangerous!” Nile says and swallows the knot in his throat. “What if he starts raging and turns into a titan?!”

Levi looks back at the brunet, kicking him ten more times in a row –stomach, face, stomach, face, face… – and when he’s satisfied with his work he takes a handful of Eren’s hair and pushes his face near to his own. The boy would have glared at his superior if he didn’t feel like passing out at any moment, so he just lets the raven-haired do whatever he wants. 

“I thought you were going to dissect him…” Levi states, his tone never wavering and never letting space for doubts.

The man opens his mouth but noting comes out, so Levi continues. “I heard that when he turned into a titan, Eren killed 20 other titans before his strength ran out. If he was an enemy, he might cause more trouble than that intel’s worth. But he still can’t stand against me” 

Levi glances at Nile, eyes ice cold and with no room for amities. “What about you on the other hand? All of you who persecute him, think over it. Can you really kill him?”

Nile is speechless. 

Erwin’s face is still expressionless but recognition flashes in his eyes. So _that_ was Levi’s plan. Reckless indeed, but excellent if it worked out. 

Levi lets a low ‘tch’ out and lifts his knee to shock against Eren’s chin, making the boy gasp at the sudden painful contact and spit a broken tooth onto the floor.

“Corporal!!” Nile yells from behind the grid, almost desperately, face livid and covered in cold sweat. Levi merely glances at him, keeping all of his attention solemnly on Eren. He was about to say something when Erwin, or better, Commander Smith stepped in on his full glory.

“Supreme Commander, I have a proposal,” it’s all he says.

 

 

 

“So, Eren, you understand it was all a necessary thing?” Erwin asks the brunet while Hanji applies some disinfectant on the already healing wounds. They were all currently in Levi’s office – Erwin by the window, Eren and Levi sharing the little couch and Hanji kneeling in front of the shifter.

“Yes, sir. I’m not mad at any of you.”

“That’s good. I really hope you understand it was never our intention to hurt you.”

“Of course,” Eren answers right away, because, really, he _isn’t_ mad. 

There’s a brief silence where nobody knows what to say or what to do. But Hanji soon makes the tense atmosphere go away as she starts blabbering about some scientific theories and hypotheses, especially interested in the way Eren’s tooth grew back, and even though most of the time when she starts speaking everybody gets annoyed, this time for a change the enjoy it. They might not understand any of it, like Eren, nor might they give a shit, like Levi, but they enjoy it nonetheless.

It’s when it gets silent again that Levi casually throws an arm over the back of the couch, dangerously near Eren’s nape, and the brunet feels a shiver run down his spine because of the proximity. But since Levi doesn’t do anything else, he tells himself to calm down.

“Do you hate me?”

The question takes Eren off guard and he turns wide eyed at Levi, who doesn’t look at him, stares right off onto the floor. His voice had been low and smooth, like it always is, and Eren shouldn’t be bothered by it, shouldn’t mind it, but he just can’t help the feeling that rises in the pit of his stomach, a feeling that tells him crystal clear that something’s off.

“No! Uh- no, I mean, I can’t possibly hate you, sir! You- I, I’d be dead if you hadn’t interfered!” he says and smiles softly. “So thank you, Corporal Levi.”

Levi turns his head and turquoise meets gray, and after that it’s just the two of them, everything else vanishes. Levi feels sick for having to beat the living shit out of Eren, feels like he’s the monster and as if his insides are rotting, and Eren just wants to tell him he isn’t hurt, tell him he’s okay, that all his wounds are long gone - _wants to tell his Corporal that he shouldn’t worry or blame himself for what happened_. And without any of them noticing it, Levi’s hand is cupping the back of Eren’s neck, tracing slow circles on it with his thumb, and their faces are suddenly so close, _so close_ , that Eren can feel Levi’s cool breath on his face; can see the way Levi’s pupils are blown wide and his eyes are glassy, a dust of what might be a blush coloring his usually pale cheeks, and Eren sincerely wishes nothing more than to claim those light pink lips as his, kiss them until they’re red. And their lips are so damn close, just about to meet; eyes fluttering close, faces inching forward, heads tilting into the right angle and noses brushing against each other—

 

“CUUUUT!!! Cut, cut, cut! Levi, Eren, I know you guys are a lovey-dovey couple but save the kissy-kissy thing for later! We’re in the middle of a scene!” the director shouts, breaking the spell between them. Eren blinks twice, confused and unfocused for a moment and Levi grunts in annoyance, both of them slipping completely out of character.

Erwin looks a little bit more than amused and Hanji, who was until now covering her mouth and biting her lower lip, bursts out laughing, as does most actors around the set – even Mikasa and Annie crack a smile – and Levi doesn’t even know why they still care to laugh, it isn’t the first time he and Eren get lost in their little world after all. And he surely doesn’t understand why his boyfriend keeps blushing deep red every time people start laughing. Not that he’s complaining, because, fuck him if he’s admitting, Eren’s the most adorable human being in the whole word, specially while blushing. 

The director sighs and passes a hand through his almost none-existent hair, trying to look irritated but failing miserably as a smile paints his lips anyways. “Very well, I guess we’re done for the hour. Shadis, check the sound and make sure there weren’t any interferences. You guys go get lunch and be back here at 3pm. On the dot, boys-” he gives Sasha and Connie a knowing look “-Now, go, go,” he waves his hands dismissively and is already making his way out of the studio when Levi and Eren are standing up. Armin, Jean, Marco and Mikasa go grab their jackets and go out through the door the director went seconds ago. Some other stay behind but Eren doesn’t notice who they are as Levi’s arm slips around his waist, bringing him closer to the raven haired and making a bright smile lighten his features.

“Are you coming over later today?” Levi asks and can’t help the warm feeling that blooms inside his chest when Eren passes an arm around his broad shoulders, can’t help but feel safe when his boyfriend’s so close to him. Unconsciously his fingers tighten on Eren’s waist.

“Do you want me to?” the brunet asks back, a small smirk playing on the corner of his mouth as he glances at Levi, who rolls his eyes at the younger man’s boyishness.

“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t.”

“Well, then I shall go,” Eren grins like the little brat Levi think he is and bends down to press a quick peck on Levi’s cheek, successfully making a barely noticeable blush form on the kissed spot. Levi almost squeaks and covers his mouth to prevent doing so, resisting the urge of burying his face on Eren’s chest to hide his embarrassment. Maintaining dignity was, after all, one of Levi’s top priorities. Number one was cleaning, of course. 

He hears Eren laugh loudly and feels as he’s pulled into a tight hug. Oh, well, fuck dignity. Levi holds on to Eren as he loves to, face hided on the taller one’s chest, snuggling onto him and hands tightly gripping Eren’s shirt. Eren chuckles lowly and rests his head above Levi’s, inhaling the scent of cologne that comes from his boyfriend. And Eren loves that Levi’s frame is so petit, fitting perfectly in Eren’s arms, as if they were made for each other.

“Gosh, you’re way too cute, Levi,” the brunet whispers, amazed that his heart hasn’t melted yet.

“Shut up,” Levi snaps back, but there’s not even a hint of malice in his tone and it only makes Eren smile wider. He pushes back a bit only to cup Levi’s face between his hands and bring their lips together, where they meet in a gentle kiss. A sigh escapes Levi’s mouth as Eren tilts his head and softly nibbles at his bottom lip, and he passes his arms around Eren’s neck, one hand losing itself on the incredibly soft brown locks and the other wandering around his boyfriend’s nape, face and upper back, all while their lips join together again and again after every each minuscule pause for catching their breaths. Their eyes are closed and the world could be ending and neither of them would have noticed, way too lost on their little bubble, where all they can see and feel is one another. 

Eren runs his fingers through the strands of silky black hair, letting his tongue make its way past Levi’s lips and into his mouth. The raven haired moans lowly, and before he notices, Eren presses him against a wall and lifts him up so that his legs tight around Eren’s waist and he’s slightly taller than Eren. Both of his hands sink into the mess of brown hair and their kisses get more intimate, more frantic and passionate. A deep sound is heard from the back of Eren’s throat and it makes Levi shiver, go wild, wanting nothing more than make those delicious sounds even louder. 

“God, Levi,” the brunet moans between open mouthed kisses, hands finding Levi’s hips and massaging them rhythmically, “You’re so perfect…”

“Eren shut up and just fucking _kiss_ me,” Levi demands and Eren obliges right away, crashing their lips together once more, hungrily and desperately. Levi moans again and glues his chest against Eren’s, closing any distance that might be between the two of them. They kiss for a good two minutes none stop, tongues battling for dominance before Levi surrendered into Eren’s care, letting the brunet take control and lead the kiss. Neither of them wanted to break apart but the need for air is overwhelming so they reluctantly let go of each other, resting their foreheads together and breathing heavily. Levi has long given up on keeping the blush away from his cheeks, so he simply closes his eyes and tries to remember what it was to live without a certain brown haired brat. 

Eren smiles gently and lets his finger caress Levi’s features, watching the way the frown that is almost 24/7 between Levi’s eyebrows vanishe when he’s with him, making him look much younger and relaxed. Eren had decided, ever since he first saw Levi like this (without the frown, that is), that he preferred it a million times more than the usual grumpy face. Not that either of them was unattractive. 

But then he remembers something that he was about to ask his boyfriend before their make out session.

“Levi.”

The raven haired hears Eren call him, so he opens his eyes and looks down – secretly amused that for once _he_ is the one looking down to make eye contact – and is surprised to see a serious expression on the brunet’s face.

“What?” it comes way softer than he intended, more worried than the usual demanding tone, because really, in two years that he’s dated Eren, it had been more than rare the moments he saw this seriousness on his face. 

“You’re not… uh… I just wanted to make sure that, uhm, you know, that you’re not really bothered from the last scene on the set… From having to beat me up…”

Levi looks mildly surprised by this. It’s not what he was expecting at all.

“Eren, that was all a play. It wasn’t real.”

Eren locks eyes with Levi, those enormous turquoise eyes that can make Levi’s heart melt within an eye blink and smiles, a smile that makes his heart melt even faster.

“I know that, silly. Is just that you looked really troubled with it… I’m just worried.”

God, Levi loves this boy so much. More than he should, probably. 

“Of course I didn’t like it. I never want to hurt you, Eren, even if it’s just for a movie, it makes me sick to just know I had to pretend to beat the living shit out of you.”

“I’m sorry,” Eren whispers and closes his eyes. He doesn’t like making Levi sad, it’s as if he’s hurting himself.

“Don’t be,” the raven haired whispers back and cups Eren’s face. “Hey, Eren, babe, look at me.”

Eren does as he’s asked and leans into the warm palms holding his face, though he still looks like an abandoned puppy. Levi gently kisses Eren’s mouth, lingering his touch for a little bit longer than necessary. “I’m okay, alright? We both are, so no reason to keep pestering about something that’s in the past. Okay, Eren?”

“Okay,” the brunet nods and leans in for another quick kiss. “I just don’t like the way it makes you feel, even if it’s just a script.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m a grown man not a kid, I know how to deal with my emotions.”

“I can’t help it, you’re important to me.”

“You’re important to me too yet you don't see me causing a ruckus like you.”

“That’s not completely true. Remember that time you almost had a panic attack because I wouldn’t tell you I had bought the wrong cleaning supply? Gosh, I was so nervous you’d kill me!”

“You were almost shitting yourself, of course I’d be worried! I thought you had a massive secret on your sleeves or that you’d break up with me!”

Eren frowns at this and watches Levi carefully. “You know I’ll never break up with you, right? Unless you don’t want me anymore.”

The raven haired cocks his head and stares directly into that sea of greenish/bluish eyes, eyebrow raising and a dead serious look on his face. “You’re mine. And handing you over is not exactly on my to-do -list, brat.”

Eren breaks into a grin and kisses Levi once more, addicted to those lips that mold perfectly into his, that were made to be his, and when they break apart he snuggles his face on the crook of Levi’s neck, snickering like a little child with a new toy.

“I love you,” he says lowly, voice muffled, but loud enough to be heard and Levi thinks he’ll never get used or tired of hearing those three words coming out from his lover’s mouth, forming one short but precious sentence. He’s also glad that Eren can’t see how he’s face goes bright red, like it always does when he’s told he’s loved. 

“I love you too, idiot.”

And Eren laughs out loud, relieved that any tension that might have been between them disappeared. He places a chaste kiss right above the pulse of Levi’s neck, since his favorite spot – Levi’s collarbone – is currently clothed and nibbles at it once before pulling away, a cheeky grin still on his face. Levi only rolls his eyes, deciding that, indeed, Eren will never stop being a brat. His adorable brat, but a brat nonetheless. 

“Oi, Eren! Levi! You guys better stop trying to get into each other’s pants and grab some lunch before there’s none left!” someone calls after them and Eren laughs once again and puts Levi back on his feet, turning to see who called them.

As he sees Reiner, he laughs even louder (and Levi wonders how the hell Eren is capable of laughing so much over almost everything), not even a little bit embarrassed for being caught making out with his boyfriend. “Roger that!” Eren mocks a salute and gets a hold of Levi’s hand, pushing him out of the studio and bumping his fist with Reiner’s as they pass by each other. 

The refectory isn’t far away from the studio, only a couple of minutes by walk and normally Levi wouldn’t have a problem with it, but it’s literally _freezing_ outside. Why the fuck is it so cold when it’s only November 3rd?! Levi curses under his breath and roughly pulls Eren closer, so that he gets and extra shield besides his jacket. Eren notices Levi’s little problem and knowing his boyfriend has a low cold resistance, he passes his arm around Levi’s waist and brings their joined hands into his pocket. 

“Better?” he asks, searching for some kind of expression on Levi’s face.

Levi looks up at him and then glances at their pocked hands and then back at a pair of expectant turquoise eyes. He smiles softly, a light blush creeping its way on his cheeks and he leans his head against Eren’s chest as they continue their walk. “Yeah,” he whispers, “Much better, actually.”

Eren declares that he’s going to die of fluff overdose one of these days.

He’s sure of it and Levi isn’t helping at all.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day on our cutie dorks life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!!  
> Here's another fluffy chapter~!! :3 It's the fastest I've EVER updated so I hope you guys like it!!  
> And omg, thank you so much for all the kudos and comments on the last chapter!! They made so fucking happy you have no idea!! I was squealing the whole day X3 So accept this super early chapter as a big thank you ^^  
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This was not beta'd so forgive my horrible grammar X'D

“No.”

“Oh, Leeevii~! C’mon! Please?” 

“Absolutely not.”

“But Levi!! It’s been so long since I last ate this!” Eren whines and holds tightly onto the cookies package in his hands, giving his boyfriend the best of his puppy eyes. 

“It’s been long since you ate them my ass, we bought one three days ago and you already devoured it,” Levi says and promptly ignores the pleading looks being send his way, opting instead to pull the shopping cart to the vegetables aisle. Eren walks by his side, cookies still in hand and eyes getting wider and wider within each second. 

“Pretty please, Levi! You don’t have any kind of candy or sweets in your apartment, how am I supposed to survive?”

“Simple, stay at your own apartment,” the raven haired states and picks up an egg package, quickly glancing at the expiration date before neatly placing it inside the trolley. 

“Aww, you’re such a meanie! Levi, please, please, please!”

“No. You will make a mess of crumbles on my couch, just like last time, and you can be fucking sure I’m not going to forgive you that easily.”

“I promise I’ll eat with a plate! I’ll even vacuum after it! Now can I have it, pretty please??”

Levi locks his eyes with those giant, shiny, hopeful turquoise ones and feels all of his barriers shattering. Eren really has no idea of the influencing power he has over him, that little shit. A sigh escapes Levi’s lips and he sees himself muttering a low ‘whatever’ and pinching the bridge of his nose. Eren on the other hand gives him his most blending smile, bright as the sun itself and beautifully unique. Levi officially concludes that Eren’s smiles should be illegal. 

“Thank you so much, Levi~!!” the brunet cheers and kisses Levi’s cheek, grinning like an idiot. An adorable idiot. Levi has to look away so he can suppress the blood from rushing up on his face. 

“Don’t get me wrong, brat, one crumb, one single crumb out of place and you’re not only vacuuming but also scrubbing the whole apartment’s floor. Got it?”

“Got it!” Eren smiles even wider, shoving the cookies into the shopping cart and hugging Levi by the waist, a radiant expression on his face. Levi wants to roll his eyes and tell Eren he’s acting like a five years old kid, but the moment the brunet’s arm is around him he can’t help but lean into the touch and let a content sigh out. He mentally notes that he should stop getting soft whenever Eren’s around. It’s turning into a bad habit. 

Anyways, it’s Saturday afternoon and both of them decided that they should go for a grocery shopping since Levi’s fridge was on the edge of nothingness and Eren is an eating monster that needs his daily dose of food plus extra snacks during the day. That brings them to where they are now, the local supermarket, sharing a shopping cart and searching for the products that are on Levi’s list. 

When they enter the vegetables aisle, Eren pulls a face and stops walking. This time Levi rolls his eyes and doesn’t even pretend he’s not doing it.

“What now, Eren?”

“I don’t want vegetables,” the brunet says as a matter of fact.

“And I don’t give a shit,” Levi counters and continues making his way through the aisle, picking some things here and there and eventually putting them inside their trolley. He looks back at Eren, who’s still standing where he had stopped, a frown on his features, and sighs, walking back to him. Levi stops right in front of his boyfriend and puts both his hands on Eren’s face, bringing it down so he can place a soft kiss on those inviting lips, gently biting on the lower one and making a satisfied noise come out of Eren. When he pushes back, just enough so that their foreheads are touching, he closes his eyes and inhales Eren’s scent. 

“Look, I know you don’t like vegetables in general, but have you ever eaten something I made and didn’t like it?” he asks in a whisper. It takes a few seconds but Eren shakes his head negatively. “So do me a favor and stop acting like a spoiled brat, alright? If you’re going to eat cookies you’re also going to eat something that’s actually healthy. No complaining,” Levi opens his eyes and looks directly into Eren’s. 

Eren breaks the eye contact and realizes, ashamed, that he has indeed acted like a spoiled brat. “Sorry…” he mutters, guilty. It makes Levi feel like he’s lecturing a small child and the thought makes a ghost of a smile paint his lips. He kisses Eren one last time and ruffles his hair. 

“Good boy,” he says and the brunet forgets in an eye blink that he had done something stupid, smiling and beaming once again for the praise. Now Levi feels like he has a puppy as a boyfriend. He chuckles lowly and takes out of his pocket the shopping list, handing it over to Eren. The younger man unfolds the paper sheet and looks curiously at Levi.

“I want you to go pick some things for me, okay? By the time you come back here I’ll be done with the vegetables and we can go home. Sounds good?”

“Yep!” Eren nods, all smiles. 

“Awesome. Now pay attention, you need to get two liters milk, butter, cheese, wheat, salt, rice, noodles and meat,” Levi instructs, circling with a pen every product he mentions while making sure Eren’s listening to him. “Oh, and don’t forget shampoo and detergent, I’m running out of it.”

“Got it, Corporal!” Eren salutes with a playful smirk on his face and runs away to get what he needs before Levi can smack him on the back of the head. 

Levi just watches as his boyfriend runs away, not even aware that he’s smiling all along. The things this boy does to him, really… 

 

 

Levi’s finishes picking up everything he needs when Eren’s comes back and it’s when he looks up to see the brunet walking towards him that he realizes it had been a huge mistake to let Eren grab their things on his own.

“Leeeviii~!” Eren yells and would have waved at him if it wasn’t for his full packed arms. “I got everything we needed!!”

Levi’s speechless, because not only had Eren picked everything that was on their list, but also seemed to have made one for himself. There’s a variety of chocolate bars, chewing gums, pretzels, candies, ice cream and _more_ cookies on his arms and Eren looks absolutely happy with his choice of products. And he certainly must be dreaming if he thinks Levi will be buying him all that crap.

“Eren.”

“Yes?” comes the bright answer, prompt and ready. 

“I’ll give you one full minute to put everything that wasn’t on the list back. One minute. If you manage, I’ll forget what I just saw, if you fail I’ll kick your ass and you can walk your way back to _your_ apartment. Did I make myself clear?”

 

 

Twenty minutes later Levi’s putting their shopping bags inside the car trunk and a sulking Eren helps him, refusing to say a single word or meet his gaze. Not that it bothers Levi. Why should it? Eren is facing the consequences of his own stupid actions.

But maybe Levi’s overreacting. He should forgive his boyfriend. 

Oh, no. 

Like hell he is. Let the kid learn from his own mistakes. 

So they drive in silence to Levi’s apartment, no conversations shared and tense atmosphere between the two of them. Eren knows he is being a huge kid and a pain in the ass, but he can’t help it, when he’s mad he’s mad and there’s no point on discussing it. And Levi’s expressionless face doesn’t help at all, making him even more frustrated and annoyed. Dammit, he wants to kick something.

The moment Levi parks his car in the garage, Eren jumps out of it, already making his way to trunk so he can get the things out. He waits for Levi to open it, to get out of the car, but nothing happens. One minutes passes, then two and Levi is still in the car and Eren starts to get worried so walks up to the driver’s seat, opening the door only to find a curled up Levi sitting inside, knees glued to his chest, arms hugging his legs and eyes hidden by the dark hair that falls over it. Eren feels like someone punched him right in the stomach and as if he’s about to puke when he sees his dear Levi like this. 

“Hey, Levi,” he calls and reaches out for his boyfriend, tentatively touching his shoulder. When there’s no reaction, Eren starts to feel really, really guilty. “Levi, babe, please look at me. Please, darling? Just look at me?”

Eren would keep begging until his boyfriend did as he was told, but when Levi lifts his head just slightly and Eren sees that those gray blue eyes that he loves so much are puffy red, full of restrained tears, he feels like crying himself. “Oh my god, oh my god, Levi I’m so sorry! I’m so fucking sorry, please don’t cry, please don’t! Oh shit, I’m a jerk, I’m a motherfucker asshole who acts like a spoiled kid, oh my god, please forgive me, Levi,” Eren keeps saying, doesn’t even notice that he’s blabbering all kind of apologizes, he just wants to make that look go away from Levi’s face, wants to see a smile instead and kiss him over and over again. He grabs Levi’s arm and pulls him out of the car, crushing him into a bear hug and caressing him all over – his hair, his back, his sides, anywhere he gets to touch. Rushed words keep coming out of his mouth but Eren doesn’t even know what he’s saying anymore, just wants Levi to forgive him for being a dick. 

And when he feels that Levi’s trembling arms hug him back as tight as they can, Eren starts apologizing even more. God, he’s a horrible boyfriend, how does Levi even stand him? 

They stay like that for some time – minutes or hours, who knows – before Levi pulls himself away, just a little so he can look up at the brunet. At the brunet that is staring at him with the most caring eyes Levi has ever seen. There are no words exchanged between them, but their looks say everything they need to know and suddenly their lips are smashing against each other in a fervent kiss, a kiss that holds all apologizes from Eren’s part and all forgiving words from Levi’s. Eren doesn’t even care anymore if there are grocery bags on the truck, he’ll send someone to get them later, so he hoists Levi up in his arms and carries him to the elevator, pressing the button with his elbow while his hands sink into locks of black hair. 

“I’m sorry,” Eren breathes every time their lips separate, only to have Levi say “Don’t be” and be kissed once more. They keep going on like this until the elevator doors open and a middle aged couple walks out, sending them a dirty look to which Eren answers with an ice cold glare. Levi hugs his boyfriend’s neck and buries his face on Eren’s neck, legs tightening around his waist. Eren walks them inside the cabin and clicks on the 15th floor button. When the doors close, he passes his arms around Levis small body and hugs him again, never letting the older man down on his feet. 

“The shopping bags,” Levi mutters, breathe hot against Eren’s skin.

“I’ll send someone to get it for us,” Levi didn’t live in a five star building for nothing after all. 

There’s a few seconds of comfortable silence before Levi breaks it. “I’m sorry for being an ass, Eren…”

“No, don’t apologize, Levi, please, just don’t.”

“But it wasn’t right of me to just snap at you.”

“And it wasn’t right of me for acting like a little kid. And I made you sad. God, the last thing I want is to make you sad, yet I did it, and I can’t just forgive myself for it…” Eren shakes his head and feels the tears forming on his eyes. Fuck, his an idiot, a complete moron; why did they decide to go out again?

“Eren, don’t. Stop feeling guilty. Please,” Levi hugs him even tighter, arms shaking again.

If one day, two years ago, someone was to tell Eren that behind Levi’s walls was a normal person, a _fragile_ person, who needed to be loved and cared, Eren wouldn’t have believed it. But now, now that Levi had opened up to him and let him in in his life, Eren saw that there had always been a soft and gentle person, had always been someone seeking for attention and a partner that would understand him. And Eren loved it. Loved that _he_ had been the one Levi opened up to. Actually Eren couldn’t even remember what it was not to have Levi as a constant part of his life. 

The brunet kisses the top of Levi’s head. “Thanks for dealing with an idiot like me, Levi,” he whispers, a smile on his lips, and almost immediately the raven haired stops shaking.

“I’m getting used to it. Brat.”

Eren laughs and Levi joins him, creating a delightful sensation. 

The elevator doors open to Levi’s floor and they enter the apartment. Eren puts Levi back on his feet so they can take their shoes off and hang their jackets and scarfs (and mittens in Levi’s case, because he refuses to walk out in the cold without his mittens). Eren takes Levi’s hand and smiles softly at his boyfriend, never getting tired of the way Levi’s cheeks flushes red. They make their way to the couch, where Eren tells Levi to stay while he calls the building’s staff to get their shopping bags. Levi nods obediently and curls up in a corner, hugging a pillow next to his chest.

By the time Eren’s back, with a jar of water, two cups and a bowl of popcorn, Levi has almost dozed off, but is fast awake when Eren places a chaste kiss on his cheek. Levi goes red again.

“What movie do you want to see?” the brunet ask and Levi shrugs, because he really doesn’t have a preference.

Eren grins and they end up watching Tangled for the fifth time (yes, Levi has Tangled’s DVD, as has he almost all Disney movies because of a certain boyfriend of his). Levi cuddles in Eren’s lap and a blanket is settled around them while they watch the movie without paying actual attention to it since both of them are more interested on caressing each other’s skin. 

It’s almost 6pm when they turn the television off and get up to take a shower. Eren doesn’t bother putting fancy clothes on after having been scrubbed clean by Levi, opting for his pajamas, as does Levi. And Eren admits he almost squealed when he saw Levi coming out of the bathroom with damp hair and fluffy white pajamas, barefoot. The only thing missing was a teddy bear under his arm. Eren would have passed out for sure if he saw it.

They pass the rest of the afternoon cuddling on the bed, exchanging little kisses and affections, as well as sweet words, wishing to nothing more than to stay like this forever. But then a loud rumble is heard and Levi goes wide eyed before blushing deeply and hiding his face on Eren’s chest, utterly embarrassed. Eren laughs loud and freely, finding it just too cute the way Levi’s stomach protested and declaring that maybe they should eat something. Levi nods, cheeks still tinted red. 

“Do you want anything specific?” Levi asks as they get up, stretching his arms.

“We could order pizza? Or maybe Chinese?”

“I didn’t buy all that shit today to simply order something, kid.”

Eren huffs and pretends to be offended, but in reality he’s more than happy to eat Levi homemade food. “What about noodles? Oh, Levi, can we have it?? You can cook really good noodles!”

Levi nods again and his chest fills with a warm feeling when Eren hugs and thanks him for being the best boyfriend ever. Of course he just tries to play it off.

“Yeah, right, you just love me because of my food.”

But in reality he has butterflies in his stomach and a dumb little smile on his face. Eren laughs again, and god, Levi will never get tired of listening to that sound. 

He must be really lucky to have someone like Eren by his side.

 

 

At 9pm they both finish washing their dishes and Eren opens his package of cookies, sitting down on the table once again eating them in silence as Levi dries the last pan. As promised, Eren vacuums all around the table and smiles proudly at Levi, and the raven haired can’t help but think he looks like a kid showing off his recent acquired high score to his parents. 

They brush their teeth (Levi makes Eren brush his twice, just in case there’s still some chocolate left) and they lay down on the bed again, doing nothing really special, just talking about random things that pop into their minds. When they do pause, however, Eren kisses him deeply and passionately, letting his hands explore every inch of Levi’s body and tongue battle for dominance. Levi moans and arches his back every time Eren angles his head on the right way, every time those tanned hands wander under his pajama shirt, across his muscles. The loving touches and feather light kisses on his neck leave Levi a blushing mess and breathing heavily, wanting nothing more than keep going on like this for the entire night, feeling Eren’s reassuring whispers and tender expressions. 

Neither of them know how long they keep making out, but when they eventually stop they talk a little bit more, until Levi notices that he’s talking to himself and a snoring Eren. He chuckles lowly and turns the light off, pushing the blankets over them and placing a gentle kiss over the brunet’s forehead.

“Good night, Eren. Sweet dreams.”

With this he snuggles closer to his boyfriend and closes his eyes, falling asleep not long after, with a smile still painting his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yesh, Levi is so bottom in this fic lol (but that's more because I want to write top Eren XD)  
> Anyways, hope you didn't die of fluff overdose~


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drama and smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!! T_T I have no excuses, I'm just too lazy and the ideas won't come to me.  
> But I hope you guys like this chapter and that the smutty part will make up for it XD
> 
> Should I warn you about character death?... hm, yeah, there's major character death, but it's not what you think, just keep reading! (you'll see what I mean ^^)  
> This was not beta'd and I'm super tired so I'm sorry for the large amount of typos, I'll try to check it out later. Like in a few days. X'D

“You did well, Jaeger,” Levi says, and there’s no smile on his face or tears in his eyes – his composure’s impassive even on the last moments. Eren’s glad for it. 

“Are—are all titans go-gone?” the brunet asks and chokes right after it, blood dripping from his mouth as he looks at the shining blade Levi pierced trough his chest seconds ago. There’s no physical pain anymore – Eren can’t even feel his body any longer – but the turmoil going on inside his mind, the thoughts running wild in his head hurt just as much, if not more, than the wound on his chest did a few minutes before.

“Yes. They’re all gone.”

Eren should be happy, should be proud that he managed to achieve his almost lifelong goal. But he can’t bring himself to smile. Because if he turns his head just a little he’ll see Armin’s broken neck, Mikasa’s bloody upper body and the remains of that that might have been his friends. He can’t smile because even though they won, even though they succeeded and all titans had been taken down to shreds, all he sees is tragedy. He can’t smile because he’ll never see what the ocean is like and he’ll never know if the water’s really as salty as all books say. He’ll never be able to explore the enormous world that is outside the walls. 

But mostly he’s sad – sad is even a weak word – because he’ll never have the chance to spend more time with his Corporal and show him that what he feels towards his childhood hero is much more than just affection. The tear that makes its way down his cheek is not of happiness. He doesn’t want to die, doesn’t want to leave this world. He wants to stand beside the Corporal and see what everything outside the walls is like, in a relationship or not. And if he can’t get out from behind the walls that’s fine too, he just wants to be with the Corporal. He just wants to live. He’s only 19 years old, why does he have to die? Why is it so unfair? He has so much to see, so much to do out of his life, _why can’t he just live?_

“I don’t want to die,” he chokes yet again and uses the last of his strength to grip Levi’s arm tightly, tears freely streaming down his face.

“Nobody wants to.”

_I don’t want you to die._

Eren silently cries and struggles to breath. His sight is slowly but surely getting blurrier and covered with little black spots, making it difficult for him to see the Corporal’s eyes. However, he can still see that Levi’s expression doesn’t change, doesn’t show any kind pity. It’s not like he expects to be pitied. Damn, he doesn’t want people sobbing over him, he just doesn’t know if the lack of emotions on Levi’s side is a good or a bad thing. 

He feels as blood comes out of his mouth once more. So that is the end? He’d die just like this, as a hero who gave his life in humanity’s favor. Eren’d laugh at the irony of it if he had enough energy to laugh. A hero, huh. Humanity’s Last Hope. Those were just a façade created to cover what everybody actually thought about him: he was a monster. He was a titan, a fucking _monster_. He had been a weapon used to achieve freedom and discarded right after its use. Nobody saw the boy hidden under its layers. Nobody saw the scared boy telling himself to pull his shit together and face his fears, telling himself to be brave and convincing himself that there might be a happy ending. 

He was so wrong. There are no happy endings for monsters. 

“Co-Corporal Levi,” he manages to say, saliva and blood rolling down his chin.

“What is it, Eren?”

Eren. Not Jaeger, not kid and not brat. Just Eren.

For some reason it just makes him cry more.

“Thank y-you for ev-everything.”

He watches as Levi’s brows furrow and as he shakes his head. “Don’t thank the man that killed you.”

And suddenly Eren knows that what’s on Levi’s face. Regret. Anger. Sadness.

There’s so much he wants to say but he can’t. Can’t because he’s fucking dying and the words just won’t come out. He’s running out of time. He’s scared. 

“It’s not your f-fault,” the brunet says with surprising confidence. It really isn’t. If there’s someone to blame then blame the Military Police. The Corporal did him a favor for being the one to pierce the blade through his body instead of one of those pigs.

“It doesn’t matter if it is or not my fault. I killed one of my own soldiers and comrades, Eren. I killed a human being that only had good intentions.”

Eren sobs and grips tighter on Levi’s arm – or at least as tight as his weak hand can. A human being. Levi didn’t see him as a monster. He was his soldier and his comrade. _He wasn’t a monster_. 

“Thank… you, Corporal…”

Levi only shakes his head again and holds on the hand that’s on his arm, squeezing it lightly, completely oblivious to the mess of blood and grass and filth that stings to his skin. He watches as the boy laying next to him coughs and closes his eyes, chest falling and raising in a slow and unsteady rhythm. There’s a long silence between them.

Eren then has to agree with what Mikasa said. The world is cruel yet very beautiful. 

It’s cruel because he doesn’t deserve death but he’s going to die anyway. It’s cruel because even if they managed to win and the titans were gone – himself included – it didn’t feel like they won at all. It felt as they lost a lot more than they won. It’s cruel because it hurt too much.

Yet it is beautiful because when Eren opens his eyes one last time he gets to see Levi beside him – gets to see the face of the most important person in the world to him right beside him. Even if there’s no expression at all, even if his love is completely unrequited, spending his last living moments beside the person he has always looked up to is a very beautiful thing. Fate must have pity on him. 

A last tear rolls down his cheek and he smiles a small but genuine smile at the Corporal.

“I… I wan-wanted to have… to ha-have seen the ocean, Levi…”

Levi sees as the light on those always determinate eyes go off and feels as the grip on his hand loosens. He doesn’t know what to feel, doesn’t know what to do but stare at the corpse of his fellow comrade. He doesn’t know why he feels so cold even though the sun’s shining on the sky. The only thing he manages to do is cup the cold tanned hand in his own and bring it up so he can rest his forehead on it.

“I’m sorry, Eren. I’m so sorry.”

 

“CUUUT!! AMAZING BOYS, REALLY, REALLY AMAZING!! You did an absolutely beautiful work!!” the director shouts and wipes the corner of his eyes, turning to face the rest of the actors, who gathered together next to the set. Some are sobbing uncontrollably, with even snot running from their noses – Hanji, Sasha, Connie, Armin, Marco, Bertoldt and Krista – while others try to keep from crying and fail miserably – Jean, Reiner, Ymir, Erwin and Annie. “You see that, guys?! That’s what I’m searching for!! The feels they put into act, the way they drown in the characters roles is what makes you an awesome actor!!” he shouts and claps his hands together, turning once more to Eren and Levi. “Both of you were perfect!! Boys, boys, boys, I’m so proud of you! Let’s have a break while the special effects are added, after it we can continue. Everybody’s dismissed for now!”

As soon as he says that, Eren sits up and stretches, wiping the tears out of his eyes and smiles brightly at the raven haired. “We did it, Levi!” 

Levi, however, doesn’t smile and doesn’t seem to share the same joy. Instead, his lips start shaking as does his hands, which he clenches into fists. When he looks up at Eren, the emotionless mask slips from his face and is replaced with one that has Levi with shining eyes holding contained tears and teeth biting into the lower lip, trying and failing to keep it from shaking.

Eren’s eyes widen at the sight and before he notices it, he’s holding his boyfriend tight onto his chest, one arm circling his waist while the other runs his hand up and down Levi’s back. If possible, Levi starts shaking even more. 

“Levi, sweetheart, it’s okay, it’s okay, babe. Shhh, is alright, everything is alright,” Eren keeps saying, head resting on the top of Levi’s. From the corner of his eye he sees as everybody leaves the room, some throwing him small smiles, until they’re alone in the set.

“Shhh, babe, don’t worry, I’m fine, you’re fine… We’re both alright, Levi, darling.”

Levi hiccups and hides his face further onto Eren’s chest, hand holding tightly onto the fabric of the brunet’s shirt.

“I- Do you even-,” Levi begins, but cuts himself off as another wave of tears takes over him.

Eren rubs his back constantly and kisses his head multiple times, comforting words coming out of his mouth non-stop until Levi calms down sufficiently to speak without interrupting himself.

“I will never, ever again replay this part,” his muffled voice says and Eren can’t help but think it’s super cute. “Do you even know how difficult it was to see you die and keep a straight face?” he continues and Eren feels his hands start shaking again, so he holds Levi a little bit tighter and kisses his head. “You were spitting blood out and dying before my eyes and _couldn’t do anything_. I couldn’t even hug you or comfort you. _I had to watch as you fell dead right in front of me._ ”

“It wasn’t real, Le-”

“It felt pretty real for me!!”

“Hey, calm down. It’s alright, Levi. We were only acting. I’m not dead.”

It takes several minutes, but eventually Levi stops shaking and crying, numbly hugging his boyfriend and letting himself drown into the sweet and reassuring words Eren whispers in his ear. His eyelids feel heavy and his body doesn’t seem to respond to his brain – he’s just too tired. He doesn’t know how long they stay there, doesn’t even notice when Eren picks him up in bridal style and places a kiss on his forehead and walks them to his car. He barely hears as Eren says that he’ll be right back, just snuggles into the passenger seat and buries his face further onto the scarf Eren placed around his neck. 

Levi’s not even aware when exactly he fell asleep.

 

 

***

 

 

Eren drives back to his apartment after convincing the director that Levi is in no shape to continue filming, and as the weather forecast predicted a snow storm in the late afternoon, the director agreed to cancel the activities for the day. When he got back to the car, Eren was greeted with the cutest sight he could have ever wished for: a curled up Levi sleeping, face flushed red and hands gripping on the cream colored scarf. 

Eren took a picture with his cellphone, just in case Levi woke up. And of course he put it as his background picture. 

Grinning to himself, Eren parks the car in the garage of the building he lives in and gets out. He opens the door by Levi’s side, contemplating about waking his boyfriend up, but as he looks at Levi’s peaceful face he decides otherwise and lifts Levi up in his arms once again, carrying him to the elevator and pushing the button to the 8th floor. 

When Eren enters his apartment he takes his shoes off and goes right to his room. He pushes the blankets on his bed aside and carefully places Levi’s sleeping figure on the mattress. He takes Levi’s shoes, jacket, scarf and skinny pants off and covers the raven haired with the warm and fluffy blankets. He sighs and smiles softly to himself while mindlessly caressing Levi’s black silky hair. 

Eren kisses his boyfriend’s lips lightly and walks out of the room.

 

 

*** 

 

 

Levi wakes up to the sight of a half naked Eren, who only had a white towel covering his lower half. Levi yawns and rubs his eyes, all while looking at Eren, noting that the brunet’s hair was still damp and that small drops of water made their way down his neck. His tanned skin was still a little bit humid and it only made him look more attractive. 

It was, Levi concluded, a very, very inviting sight to wake up to. 

“Hello, sleeping beauty,” Eren says jokingly and sits on the bed near Levi, leaning forward to a kiss which Levi meets halfway. “Are you better now?”

Levi nods and yawns again, shifting closer so he can sit on Eren’s lap. Eren laughs and hugs Levi, kissing him on the cheek. Levi sighs again and lets his fingers trace the pattern of Eren’s abs and chest absently. “What time is it?”

“About… 5pm I guess?” Eren more asks than answers but Levi just nods and rests his head on the brunet’s shoulder. 

“Why aren’t we in the studio?”

Eren shrugs. “You seemed pretty down and there was a snow storm, so the director called it off.”

“Hm…” he hums lowly and closes his eyes, inhaling the fresh scent of coconut shampoo and soap that came from his boyfriend. God, he loved it. 

“Are you hungry? You haven’t eaten since before lunch,” and despite his words, Eren wraps both his arms around Levi and lays the two of them down on the bed. A low and happy noise escapes him when Levi’s light touch tickles his side.

“I’m not hungry at all…” Levi says and smiles at the way Eren shivers under his sweet caresses. He puts both his hands on Eren’s firm chest and looks up at him, his eyes meeting bright turquoise ones that stare right back at him with an intensity Levi still isn’t used to, even after two years. Actually, he’ll probably never get used to it.

“I love you,” he says and pecks his boyfriend on the lips, a slight dust of red coloring his cheeks.

Eren grins widely and pecks Levi back. “I know. I love you too, my little minion.”

Levi grunts and kicks Eren’s shin. “Don’t call me minion…”

This only makes Eren laugh louder. “Fine, you’re my little hobbit.”

“Shut up, shitty brat,” Levi groans and kicks Eren’s feet twice. Eren smiles –damn that perfect smile of his that has Levi falling head over heels for him – and brings his hand to rest on the back of Levi’s neck, discretely pulling Levi’s head down to his. Levi only rolls his eyes and cups Eren’s face in his hands, crashing their lips together. Levi doesn’t even try to fight for control, simply allows Eren to lead the kiss and let their tongues waltz together in a slow yet passionate dance. When Eren’s tongue licks the roof of his mouth he moans shamelessly loud and arches his back against his boyfriend.

Eren growls lowly, a sound that arises from deep down his throat and makes its way past his lips, and flips Levi on his back on the mattress, crawling over him and smashing their lips together again. This time their kiss is fierce and fervent, teeth against teeth and tongue against tongue. Eren boldly presses his knee between Levi’s tights and rubs the growing bulge in the raven haired boxers, making Levi moan and arch into his touch. 

“D-damn, Eren…” Levi pants and sucks in a breath when Eren bites down on the skin of his neck, licking it afterwards. He hums and turns his head so that the brunet gets easier access, letting his hands play with the towel tied up around Eren’s waist. He takes the white soft fabric from Eren and throws it away, making it land somewhere on the floor. Levi takes a gentle hold of Eren’s dick and gives it a slow pump, earning a loud moan from his boyfriend, who sucks on the spot on his neck to keep noises from coming out. Somehow it only makes Levi want to hear it more.

So he grips a little bit tighter on the dick in his hand and pumps it faster. 

“Fuck, Levi…” Eren moans and thrusts his hips into Levi’s hand. He kisses Levi again, nibbling at his bottom lip while his hands fumble with Levi’s shirt to take it off. 

Once they’re both naked, Levi flips them once again so he’s sitting over Eren. He places a chaste kiss on Eren’s lips before smiling and moving down so his face is right in front of the brunet’s hard and proud standing cock. Levi smirks and lets his thumb tease the tip, smearing the small bead of pre cum and making Eren mewl under him. Really manly, Eren, really, really manly. 

Levi then kisses the head of Eren’s dick and licks his way down to the balls, licking them thoroughly and giving each one the same amount of attention. By now Eren’s hands are firmly gripping on Levi’s head, and the most delicious moans are coming out of his mouth. Oh, and how Levi likes it. Said man kisses the base of Eren’s dick and move up once more, taking the tip into his mouth and giving it a hard suck, which results on him with hollowed cheeks. Not that Levi cares because the way Eren squirms under him is just too welcome. 

He takes Eren’s cock as far into his mouth and down his throat as his gag reflex allows, licking the length from top to bottom and giving very light bites here and there, repeating the action a few times until Eren has to pull him away so he won’t come all over his face. 

“Je-jesus, Levi…” Eren growls and flips them over again, crashing their lips together in a hot kiss, hands busy trying to get the bottle of lube out of the drawer. When he finally gets it, Eren coats his fingers with the cold substance and lets his hand reach Levi’s ass, where his middle finger easily finds the ring of muscle and massages it.

“Haa-ha… Eren, f-fuck…” Levi moans and kisses him hard again, to which Eren answers with just as much passion. He inserts the first finger in and Levi moans loudly, adjusting to it before Eren puts the second finger in as well. The brunet stretches his fingers and scissors them, making Levi mewl and thrust his hips up to get some friction. When Eren inserts the third one, Levi’s a panting mess under him. And when he hits Levi’s prostate, the raven haired digs his nails into Eren’s back and shouts incoherent words, desperately telling Eren to hit that same spot again.

“Nghhh, E-Eren, fu-fuck me…”

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you, Levi,” the brunet asks with mocked innocence, teeth gently nibbling on Levi’s earlobe. Levi moans loudly once more.

“Just _fuck me senseless, for god’s sake!_ ”

“As you wish, babe,” he whispers seductively and reopens the lube bottle to pour some over his hard saliva coated dick. He positions himself in front of Levi’s entrance and teases it by rubbing his cock over it before kissing Levi and thrusting himself fully in. 

Levi gasps and holds tightly around Eren’s neck, waiting to get used to the already familiar sensation of being filled and stretched in his lower regions. 

When Levi gives Eren the nod he’s waiting for, Eren slowly pulls himself out only to slam back in, making skin slap against skin and a moan rush through his gritted teeth.

“Gosh, Levi, you’re so tight…” Eren chokes and lifts one of Levi’s legs over his shoulder, so he can go deeper in. 

“Ahh- ngghhhh Eren.. hah… God, y-yes- AHH! Right there! O-oh, Eren ri-right there!” Levi moans and squirms beneath Eren, and damn if it doesn’t turn him on. The brunet closes his eyes and lowers his head to suck another mark on Levi’s neck while he thrust harder and faster into his lover, always aiming to brush over the spot that has Levi shouting and moaning under.

He kisses Levi’s collarbone and takes the raven haired dick into his hand stroking it with slow but firm pumps. 

“Ah-hnnn, Levi, come for me,” Eren whispers into Levi’s ear and thrust particularly hard into him. 

“Nghh, Eren, I’m- I’m cumming-” Levi warns and right after it his vision goes white and his back arches upwards, a hot and sticky liquid shooting out from his cock and covering his belly and abs. As Eren feels Levi tighten around him, he comes with Levi’s name in his mouth and rides out his orgasm before collapsing above his boyfriend.

When their breaths evens again, Eren pulls out Levi’s hole and watches as cum makes it way down his ass cheeks. Levi, of course, pulls a face. “Disgusting… Why didn’t you put a condom?”

Ere laughs and kisses his boyfriend’s forehead. “Didn’t feel like it. Besides, I think you look hot as fuck like this.”

“You’re weird.”

“So I’ve been told,” Eren chuckles and makes a move to snuggle near Levi, but when the raven haired raises a brow and sits up, he looks questioningly at him. “What?”

“We’re taking a shower first. After that we can cuddle as much as we want.”

This time Eren whines. “Whaaat? But I just showered!”

“Not my problem. You’re absolutely not going to sleep with me if you don’t shower now. All this cum is a fucking mess.”

Eren huffs in fake annoyance, a pout on his face and sits up as well. “Do we get to cuddle after showering?”

“As much as you want,” Levi nods and stands up in sore legs, reaching his hand out for Eren, who smiles brightly at him and takes it with a soft squeeze.

“It's a deal, then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I totally suck at writing smut because it's my first time doing it.... ugh... I hope I didn't disappoint you QAQ  
> And yep, I decided to write another chapter for this because I cannot stop. I love fluff >:3
> 
> PLUS: THANKS FOR EVERYBODY WHO LEAVES KUDOS AND COMMENTS, I LOVE ALL OF YOU!! X3


End file.
